


you can trust no one

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Oswald and his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can trust no one




End file.
